


What will happen

by torch



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-09-20
Updated: 2005-09-20
Packaged: 2017-10-18 09:40:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/187530
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/torch/pseuds/torch
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A snippet for nestra.</p>
            </blockquote>





	What will happen

"...work a lot better if you would just stand back and leave this to me, since I very much doubt that you have any idea how this works, and having you literally breathe down my neck is not very helpful, and also," Rodney's voice rose abruptly about half an octave, "don't put your hand there!"

Ronon leaned forward over Rodney's shoulder. "Why not?"

"Because you don't know what will happen, and neither do I, and I think we'd both prefer it if you didn't accidentally — oh _God_."

"I can put my hand here instead," Ronon said. He adjusted his grip a little. "I think I know what will happen."


End file.
